Laughter
by Galimatias
Summary: After Megamind defeated Tighten, he and Roxanne could finally relax a bit. Today is their half-a-year anniversary. What does Megamind have planned?


**This is my first fan fic and my first one shot! Enjoy!**

Roxanne sat in the seat that she always sat in, her arms in the same position that they always were in and her eyes seeing the same thing they always saw. Or _used _to always see. It was the morning after another big news story. And as it used to always be, after every big news story she covered, she was bound to a chair in a secret location with a bag over her head. This was going to be one of those days… again.

She pulled her legs as close as she could to the wooden chair and moved her arms as close to her body as she could manage and then she held her breath. She tried to be held tightly together and motionless. She didn't want to make any noise so that all the noises around her could easily be heard. She knew that was exactly what he didn't want her to do. She was smart, and he knew it. If he let one word slip, one thing shatter it was all over. She would know that plan and what was going to be happening when the bag was taken off of her head. If he gave her any clue, whether he meant to or not, she would find one more reason to call him predictable.

But for some reason this time was different. She couldn't hear anything. Once in a while a whir was heard from a gear or the occasional shuffle from a foot running across the floor or the little sound that the buttons made when they blinked. But besides that today was one of his best days. He had never been so quiet before. Today he had decided to try his hardest not let her know anything, and he was doing a really good job.

She sighed in aggravation, which ended up being a bad idea. The smell from the bag was unbearable, just as it had been six months ago. It smelled like an old sock after it had been used by a soccer player who sweat a lot and never washed it, and then after a day of intense practice left it in the sun so it grew a layer of fuzzy green mold. That is what the bag smelled like six months ago. And it was hard to believe that the smell had actually gotten worse.

She tried to forget about the smell and concentrated on her hands instead. They were bound behind her back a little tighter then she would have liked. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her but even his instructions to his brain bots to handle her with care were not exactly understood. Brain bots, all though very smart, did not really understand the meaning of gentle. They were precise and careful with their work. And they had done just that when they had tied her hands behind her back. She wiggled her fingers to try and get circulation back through her hands. They were starting to get numb.

Laughter, forced, acted and maniacal was heard from somewhere in front of her. She had to smirk. That was the laugh that six months ago was something that was meant to try and scare her. Now she never heard it, so it was sort of nice to be able to hear it again. She quickly let the smile drop from her lips. She knew that Megamind must have planned something special for her and he was starting it by playing a part. Not wanting to disappoint him she thought that she might as well play her part too. The Roxanne Ritchi that was sarcastic towards him, insulted him and acted unsurprised about everything. She pulled an annoyed look and got ready for banter between the old Roxanne and the old Megamind.

Right on queue the bag was whisked off her head allowing her to breathe again. "Would it kill you to wash that thing?" She asked to the reverse side of a high back rolling chair.

The chair turned slowly and there was Megamind, stroking a brain bot and grinning maliciously. "Miss Ritchi, we meet again."

"Hello Megamind." She sighed out, exasperation and sarcasm leaking out of every syllable.

"It's no use screaming Miss Ritchi! No one can hear you now!"

"Look, I think you and I know by now that I'm not going to scream. And why should I? To get the police her before you do something dastardly. Yeah right! I already know what's going to happen to me, and the same thing happens every time. You threaten me, you try to scare me, you hold me hostage and then before you know it you'll be losing a battle to Metro Man when he comes to save me." She leaned forward in her seat. "Face it Megamind, you are so predictable." She drew out the _so_ in her sentence to make a point and then sat back against the chair again smiling smugly.

"Oh really Miss Ritchi?" Asked Megamind, taking every word as a challenge. "Well, do you call this predictable!" With that, he shot out of his seat and grabbed a lever that was next to him, pushing it down with enough force to break it off. Roxanne waited for the floor to open like it always did, but this time only a hole in front of her on the floor opened.

A table, fully set for two, sprang up with a hiss. It was a small steel café table with a dark blue cloth made out of silky material draped over it. Roxanne thought it looked a lot like the material Minion used to make Megamind's capes. There must have been some left over.

On her side of the table was the full dinner set. A white dinner plat, utensils and a slender champagne glass. On the other side was the same thing. Everything was neat and beautifully done. In the center of the table sat a clear vase filled halfway up with water and overflowing with sweet smelling yellow roses.

"You know," she said slowly with a smile. "I wasn't expecting _this_!"

Megamind smiled back at her triumphantly and she giggled, he was so cute when he looked accomplished.

"Yes, well, I wanted to surprise you. Just once." He went to her chair and untied her hands from behind her back. "I just hope you weren't too uncoomfortable."

"It's uncomfortable… And no, I was fine." She said back, correcting his repeatedly wrong grammar.

"Tomato, tomato. It's all the same. What do you say we start our date."

"I thought it had already started?"

"Think of what happened as the big opening." He threw the rope across the room and sat across from her. He snapped his slender fingers twice and two brain bot's emerged. One poured champagne into both glasses while the other served them their meal.

Roxanne looked down at the beautifully prepared dish of steak, rice and vegetables. "Minion cooked, didn't he?" She asked smiling.

"Well, who else would? Me? Please, I can hardly use the human technology you humans have created. Yesterday I could hardy cook my bread in the semi-automatic dispenser of crispy wheat!"

"You mean the toaster."

"Yes! That's it! The toaster. But let's not talk about my failures of cookery. It's far to boring."

"Your right. Besides I would be scared to eat this if I heard you had cooked it."

"What was that supposed to mean!"

o 0 o

Minion stood from a far off doorway to watch the couple. They had only been together for six months and yet they were head over heels in love. He had to admit, they were the perfect couple. Megamind was perfect for Roxanne. She had never had a real love in her life. Even Metroman hadn't been real, it had only been something expected of her. And when she had been with Metroman she had been pushed into the role of damsel in distress, a role she hated. Megamind made her feel like she was worth something, challenging her wits everyday and never treating her like she constantly needed to be saved.

And in the same way, Roxanne was perfect for Megamind. He had never been loved. Growing up in a prison isn't really the charmed life. When Roxanne had accepted him as Bernard he felt something he had never felt before, accepted by another person. And when Roxanne had actually accepted Megamind himself he felt another thing that he though he would never get to feel in his whole life. Love.

Minion smiled as he watched the couple shout and laugh at each other jokingly. He slipped out of the doorframe so he wouldn't be seen, but he a smile stayed on his face the whole time. And it stayed the entire night as he listened in to the laughter that lasted all night long.


End file.
